


Voltron Legendary Defender: Season 7

by MoonlightStarlights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Jealous Lance (Voltron), Langst, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightStarlights/pseuds/MoonlightStarlights
Summary: They were left with nothing. Nothing but themselves and their lions. With no place to stay, the only way to rebuild their home is to well...go home.





	1. Not Tonight

Lance stared at the ceiling, his eyes tracing over the many engravings. He couldn’t understand it, it wasn’t like he was expecting that he could, but something about looking at them calmed him. He looked out the window and noted the red sky. Every planet had a different version of night and somehow, he was getting sick of it. The team, Krolia and Romelle have been going from planet to planet for what felt like years, though it’s only been a couple months. Two, maybe? Or maybe three? It wasn’t like he was keeping track. He lost count of the days after day 45. He stopped caring. Without the castle, without wormholes, it has been taking such a long time to get back to Earth. Romelle has chose to stick around, saying that she didn’t really know what to do, and even with Voltron, they probably couldn’t do much rescuing. So, for now, they were all stuck together until they rebuilt the castle. 

Lance sat up, giving up on sleeping. He missed consistency. The low hum of the castle, the subtle blue glow that comforted him at night, reminding him of the little glow stars he had in his bedroom on Earth. God, Earth. They were going to go home. They were going to see their families. He should be happy, should be completely bouncing off the walls with joy but…he wasn’t. Instead, he felt…nervous. Uncomfortable. Scared. The idea that after all this time, he would be going home, having to face his family. The family he left behind. He wondered what has changed, what happened, how long have they been gone? His heart was beating faster at the thought that his family might not even be—Lance jumped out of the bed, shaking his head. No. Stop it, they were fine. They had to be. He stared at the bed, knowing he should go back to sleep. But he couldn’t, especially not now. He looked over at the bedside block, his eyes falling onto his bayard. It gleamed red, shining against the faint gold light of this planet’s moon. He sighed. Not like he had anything else to do. He reached for it before walking out of the room. This planet’s people were kind enough to let their team stay, but they weren’t nearly as advanced as most others. They had no luxurious homes, they were quite minimalist. The team had to split up into different houses for the night. Lance had been paired up with Hunk, which was unsurprising. He passed the yellow paladin’s room, peering into it. He was asleep, snoring and shifting around. That sight, seeing his best friend safe made Lance calm down a bit.

He kept walking, quiet as he stepped out of the house, taking in the fresh air. It smelt like flowers. Looking around, he saw a small clearing not too far from the house. He walked over and sat down on the ground, touching the little blue plants that tickled his fingers. He took a deep breath. He was okay. His friends were okay. They were okay. He stared up at the sky, a sudden feeling of loneliness, a feeling of smallness. Ever since Keith has been gone, Lance has been feeling…alone. Hunk and Pidge always came together to make inventions, working on technology and science stuff. He knew them and loved them, but he had no place in their duo, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t keep up.

Besides, Matt already took his place in the trio. They didn’t need him there. Coran and Shiro were often working, whether on strategies or on the castle. And again, Lance knew he didn’t fit there. And then there was Allura and Lotor and well…Lance shivered as he remembered the way they looked at each other. They looked so happy and Lance knew that he could never put himself between that. Of course, that all went to shit but he didn’t feel happy about it. He didn’t like the way Allura looked, the way she seemed to just wander, thinking. She was heartbroken and it didn’t feel right to just swoop in and pick up the pieces. So even now, he stood by and tried to offer support where he could. But she always seemed distant. Like she was light years away. Part of him knew he never had a chance but knowing that doesn’t make it hurt any less. And now Keith was back and that just threw more confusion into the mess that was Lance’s mind. As much as he hated to really admit it, but he had been missing Keith ever since he left to stay with the Blade of Mamora. Honestly, that was where the loneliness started. Because, again, as much it was hard to admit, Keith was probably the person he related to the most. He was just as lost as he was at the science talk and they were often on the same page when they swallowed their pride. Lance ran his fingers through his hair, a long sigh escaping his lips. And now after so long, Keith was back. And the warmth in Lance’s chest when he saw him on the big screen was unexplainable.

Lance shook his head, standing up and taking his bayard in hands. Not today. He already had so much on his mind. He stared at his bayard, remembering the sword. He hadn’t summoned it in a while and he figured it would be cool to try it again.

“Alright…you can do this…” Lance mumbled, shutting his eyes, trying to picture the broad sword, the way it felt in his hands.

Sure enough, the both familiar and unfamiliar weight of the sword formed in his hands. He looked over, watching it gleam. He felt a smile pull on his face as he swung it around, somehow feeling like a kid again. Like the kid who used to run around with his toy sword, whacking his older siblings in the shins and then would flee with a playful laugh. Lance took a shaky breath. Stop it. Not tonight. Looking around, he decided to practice on a nearby thick tree. He started to slash it, releasing the tension from his shoulders. It felt amazing. He felt free, cutting into the tree. But he also felt incredibly stupid. He probably looked so weird, just some guy slashing at a random tree alone. Maybe he should stop. He was going to, when he heard the snap of a tree branch. He panicked and turned around, swinging down to the intruder, his sword meeting against a long purple and black blade.

“Room for one more?” Keith asked, not at all fazed by the sudden attack from his team member.

Lance gulped as he retracted his sword, sheepishly looking away, “S-sorry. I didn’t…I wasn’t trying to—”

Keith shook his head, “Lance, I get it. It’s fine,” the air suddenly turned awkward and Keith aimlessly waved at Lance’s sword, “You, uh, have a sword. I didn’t know you could summon a different weapon type.”

Lance gulped, “Yeah, me neither for a while.”

He wanted to smack himself. He was usually good at conversations, but here, he was at a loss. He suddenly realized that he honestly didn’t know how to talk to Keith without any hostility, Part of him really wanted to just say something stupid or annoying just so the air around them would stop being so stiff, but another part told him that he had to move on. The hostility was never real to begin with. He made it up so he could feel better about himself. Pathetic.

“Lance? You still with me?” Keith asked, waving his hand in his face, concern etching into his face.

Lately Keith has been more conscious of the team. He always seemed to be calling into the comms to make sure everyone was close. He was the one who constantly insisted that they all sleep close to each other. Lance had the suspicion that Keith was scared that one of them could up and disappear. Like Shiro did. Like his mom did. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just…tired. Its late, you know?” Lance chuckled awkwardly, “Um, is there anything you need?”

“No, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I could hear you leave from my room’s window.”

Lance paused and asked softly, “You haven’t slept either, huh?” Keith grew quiet before nodding. He knew he should say something, “So uh, since I don’t know much about the sword stuff, could you…help me?”

He watched as Keith’s shoulders immediately relaxed and a more confident smile grew on his face, “Are you sure you want my help? Aren’t you afraid I’ll one up you?”

Lance knew that was suppose to rile him up, get him into a familiar mind set, but somehow it didn’t land. But he smiled anyways, appreciating the attempt, “Come on, I’ve grow up a bit. You certainly have. Look at you, you’re tall and beefy and old.”

Keith flushed as he drew his sword, “I’m not old.”

Lance laughed softly and mumbled, “And that’s what he takes from it…” He held up his own sword, “Now shut up and teach me before I change my mind.”

Keith nodded and for a split second, Lance had a glimmer of a chance. And then the next second, he was on the ground, face first. The black paladin laughed, smirking now as he said, “You were supposed to be ready.”

He groaned as he sat up, “I was ready!”

“No, you weren’t. If you were, you wouldn’t have a face full of blue grass.”

Lance grumbled, “Smart ass.”

“What was that? Would you like to repeat that?” Keith asked, arching a brow at him.

He stood up and glared, “Wow, old Keith has become cocky. And not in a good way.” He couldn’t help the wolfish smile that worked up onto his face. 

It paid off as Keith grew red in the face and a determined look replaced his teasing one, “Okay, fine. You can make the first move.”

And that was how Lance found himself with another face full of grass. And for some reason, he was totally fine with it.


	2. Better Off Not Knowing

He was honestly getting sick of this routine. Lance was alone again, unable to fall asleep on yet another planet that he couldn’t be bothered to remember the name of. It was probably something unpronounceable anyway. He had tried to sleep, but the thought that soon they would be on Earth scared him awake again. They were so close now. Another week or so of flying almost nonstop before they would be home. The sick feeling in his chest didn’t stop, and he forced himself to get up. He didn’t feel like training; his arms were already so sore from having to weave through an asteroid belt that day. Kaltenecker didn’t make it any easier, just pushing her face into his vision and they ended up crashing head first into one of the asteroids. Luckily, they weren’t harmed but Lance managed to get a face full of cow ass for a solid minute.

Lance chuckled softly, before looking up, staring at the Blue Lion with a melancholic smile, “It’s been a rough day, huh girl?”

He didn’t know why he kept coming back. Why he would still come and talk to Blue, even though he knew that she wouldn’t answer. Red was nice and all, but she didn’t make him feel calm and safe. She made him feel energized and as great as that was, it wasn’t what he needed. And honestly, being in Red sometimes made him feel like a Keith copy. Like he was only in Red to make sure they could form Voltron. Now that Shiro was back, the possibility that he might not even get to fly a lion was in the front of his mind. Again. Lance craved that calming, warm sensation that Blue would give him sometimes, when he was feeling panicky or when he needed to sleep. He missed the soft purring that she would do every night to help him sleep. He sure could use it right now.

Staring up at the large robotic lion, he sighed, “You know…sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I still piloted you. If I would be happier or not.” He stood up, touching her large paw, “I don’t know if I’m even suppose to pilot Red. It feels like I’m just there to fill a spot, you know? To be…Keith.” He stopped as he thought about his life since taking the red paladin spot. A cold realization ran down his spine, “I have been Keith.”

That thought made him want to scream. He’s been trying for so long to not be Keith. To be better without having to do what Keith did. To be appreciated for his accomplishments. But that hasn’t been the case. He was fighter pilot because Keith left, he became the red paladin because Keith became the black paladin, he got a sword like Keith, he was always alone like Keith used to be. His only purpose was to pick up leftovers. His accomplishments were Keith’s leftovers. He became who Keith used to be. And he hated that.

Lance wanted to be angry. He wanted to be mean to Keith, to retaliate against the person he had been chasing without realizing it. But…he couldn’t. He didn’t have the right to be angry. It wasn’t Keith’s fault. Lance curled up, leaning against Blue’s metal paw, “I really am just a replacement, huh?” Admitting it out loud stung more than anything else.

For a moment, he almost thought he heard the familiar purring of Blue in his mind again.

A soft rustle from the bushes shook him from his thoughts and he jumped up, reaching for his bayard. But then the thing from bushes was in front of him. Lance almost screamed as the cosmic wolf stood in front of him, staring at him intently. He stopped and slowly sat down, staring back at the wolf.

“Uh, hey there, Keith’s wolf. What are you…doing here?” Lance asked awkwardly, not even sure if the creature could understand him.

The wolf seemed to though, as it nudged his arm, trying to get him to stand. It waved its head towards the direction of the place they were staying, and Lance understood. He smiled softly and said, “I can’t sleep. I came here to clear my head.”  
He expected the wolf just go back, but it suddenly just flopped onto his lap, its snout nuzzling into his leg.

“Woah, uh…hey there.” He mumbled, before running his fingers through the wolf’s fur. He couldn’t help but smile. This was cool. He was down for this. “You know…you’re super weirdly cuddly for a space wolf. Do you even have a name?” The wolf raised its head and Lance scoffed, “Figures Keith wouldn’t give you a name. Uh…how about…” he noticed the blue in the wolf’s fur and his heart squeezed painfully, “…Azul?” The wolf seemed to like it from the nuzzle to his leg, so Lance grinned, “Azul it is, then.”  
“Did you just name my wolf?”

Lance’s looked over as Keith came over, a look of amusement on his face, “Well, you certainly didn’t have a name for him.”  
“His name was Wolf,” Keith replied, sitting down and petting Azul’s back.

Lance scoffed and sarcastically responded, “Okay, wow, super original. Totally not complete shit.”

“Hey, the name worked for him, so I would say it was a good name,” the black paladin sighed and asked, “Lance, why are you out here? You’ve been doing this almost every night.”  
Lance figured this question would come up eventually, “Same reason every night. I can’t sleep.”  
“No, but why can’t you sleep?”  
“Well why do you keep coming out here? You’re our leader right now, you need to actually, you know, be able to function,” Lance quipped back, leaning his head back to stare at the night sky.

“As a leader, I think I should care about how my team is doing,” Keith replied, not giving up.

Lance groaned and mumbled, “You’ve gotten so stubborn…” He turned his head to face him, “Fine, if you really need to know, I’ve been thinking. And because of those thoughts, I’ve been awake. Happy? It’s really not a big deal. I just need to be alone.”

The black paladin didn’t seem satisfied with his answer, “Lance, if those thoughts are keeping you awake every night, maybe they’re a big deal. Besides, if you wanted to be alone, why would you come out here in the open where anybody can find you?”  
_So that someone will finally see me. So that someone will finally ask if I’m okay, because I’m not. I’m not okay, everything is so confusing and scary and I don’t want to be alone anymore—_

“I like talking to Blue sometimes. Red isn’t much for comfort, no offense,” Lance replied, staring down at Azul, who rolled over onto his side and pressed his snout into Lance’s stomach.

Keith was quiet before saying, “Well…Blue isn’t going to answer. You can…talk to me if you want? Can’t guarantee I’ll have anything useful to say but, uh, according to Shiro, talking with someone helps. He tells me about his nightmares sometimes and it calms him down.”  
Lance was quiet before saying, “I’m scared about going back to Earth.” Immediately, a weight lifted from his chest. And he could breath just a little bit better.   
Keith looked confused, “Why? You’ve been missing your family since the very beginning.”

Lance blushed, “How do you know about that?”  
“It’s not hard to figure out. Besides, a couple times after late night training, I’d pass the control room and I’d see you staring at a hologram of Earth.”  
Right now, Lance wanted to dig himself a hole and never come out, but he steeled his nerves, “Don’t make fun of me.”

“I wasn’t, Lance. Just, ugh, I don’t know, why are you scared to go to Earth?” Keith asked, growing frustrated.  
The red paladin grew quieter and whispered, “I don’t know if I can face my family. I’m not sure how long I’ve been gone and what if time works differently? What if by the time we get there, everything has changed? My little nieces and nephews might be old enough to have their own kids, my siblings might be grandparents and my parents might be—” he stopped himself, realizing that he was tearing up. He wiped them with his arm and asked, “I abandoned them. They probably think I’m dead. I can’t imagine what they went through… What if it hurts them more to know I’m alive and fighting space monsters than thinking I’m dead from a freak accident?”

The atmosphere felt much sadder and Lance was tempted to crack a self-deprecating joke just so he wouldn’t have to sit through yet another awkward silence, but then Keith touched his shoulder, “Lance, they are your family and they missed you. You left to protect them. They should be proud of having a son like you. But now it’s time to go home and…exhale. You can stop holding your breath.”

Lance felt tears well up again. It felt so good to talk about it, to have someone take him seriously. He smiled, and mumbled, “Thanks.”  
Keith nodded, “No problem. Now come on, you need to sleep.”  
Lance grinned playfully and replied, “But I’m comfortable and Azul is too.”

Keith groaned, “Lance, get up. I gave you a heartfelt talk, now just do what I say.”

“Nah, you’re going to have to make me.”  
And that was how he was literally dragged back, but again, he couldn’t find it in himself to complain. He was going home. And for a moment, he thought he could hear Red and Blue rumbling in his mind.


	3. Home is Where The Heart Is

If someone ever asked him, Lance honestly wouldn’t be able to tell you what exactly happened that day he and the team arrived to the Milky Way galaxy. Everything up until he saw Earth was just a total blur. It was like the universe made sense again once he saw home. And the burst of life that exploded in his chest was a testament to that.

“Oh my god guys, there it is!” Hunk exclaimed into the comms, a quiver in his voice, likely tears welling up in his eyes.

“It’s beautiful...reminds me of Altea.” Allura hummed, a sad smile on her face.

Lance wasn’t really listening as he shakily touched the glass, biting back a smile. He was home.

“Alright, I already sent out a transmission to the Galaxy Garrison. We just need to wait for heir response before we go down there.” Pidge said, before glancing around, “Let’s go wait on the moon?”

Shiro nodded, “Sounds good. Alright team, to the moon.”

Lance couldn’t help but laugh a little as he remembered his childhood dream of being going to the moon. Well, he’s been far beyond that. But the moon was still cool. He walked out onto the surface of the moon, watching as his team sat around Pidge, who had some sort of device in her hands. He paused as he noticed that Matt was still hasn’t come out of the Green Lion.

Matt had been one of the most excited to see Earth again once news got out that they were heading there. Of course he came. But right now, he was no where. Lance walked into the Green Lion, frowning.

“Matt? Matt, are you coming out?” Lance asked, walking around before noticing Matt up in the cock pit, staring at the Earth, “Matt, what are you doing here?” There was no response, until a soft sniffle interrupted his thoughts. Lance panicked and ran over, “Oh my god, Matt, are you okay?”

Matt was quick to wipe his eyes, “Y-Yeah, I’m fine, really. Don’t worry about me. I’m just...emotional.”

Lance frowned before sitting next to him, “Why’s that?”

Matt bit his lip before smiling, “It’s just been so long since I’ve seen home...I never thought I’d see it, let alone survive. I’m happy...”

Lance nodded, “I get it, man. I thought the same thing.” He was about to say that they should get out, when he noticed Matt’s uneasy expression, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

He watched as the rebel fiddled with his hands, before breathing out, “What if I don’t want to leave again? What if once I get down there, I won’t be able to leave?”

“W-what?”

“I mean it. I’ve been missing Earth so much but I have other responsibilities now. I can’t just...leave it. But I’m scared I’ll want to.”

Lance didn’t really know what to say, probably because he didn’t have an answer it. He wanted one too. He’s been thinking about the same thing. He knew he could do it. Shiro was back and could pilot Black and Keith could go back to Red. But the thought always brought a horrible twisting feeling in his chest, so he would always forget about it, for his own sake.

“I dunno man. Maybe just think about it when you get there. You deserve a break.” Lance replied, patting Matt’s shoulder.

Matt paused before smiling and standing up, “Thanks.”

Lance grinned as he walked out of the Green Lion with Matt following close behind. He could see Hunk digging into his pocket before pulling out a phone.

“Aw, man! We’re on the moon! Guys, we need to have a picture, we’re making history!” Hunk exclaimed with excitement. 

Pidge arched a brow, “Hunk, we literally pilot robot cats, the first people in history to go beyond the Milky Way, the first to meet aliens, the first to go to another reality, we’ve stopped an intergalactic war and being on the moon is the most amazing thing to you?”

Hunk grumbled, “Pidge, shut up and get into this group photo.”

Lance chuckled softly as he floated over with Matt, taking a pose next to Keith, who seem exasperated but amused. Lance smirked as he tugged in the corners of Keith’s mouth, “Alright, smile!”

Keith growled, “Let go.”

The photo was quickly taken and Lance laughed, leaning against Keith’s frame. The black Paladin glared but didn’t seem to mind Lance’s casual contact. 

It would be another 4 hours before Pidge would get an answer back. The novelty of the moon quickly diminished as the team’s patience wore thin. But when a beep was heard from the machine, everyone’s gaze shot over to Pidge, who grinned happily, “They said that they’re going to meet us just outside the Galaxy Garrison. They’ve put out lights for us to land our lions in.” 

No more had to be said as everyone bolted for their lions and soon they were off the moon. The warmth in Lance’s chest grew as he passed the clouds and could see the ground. He could see the buildings, and he could see the lights welcoming them. They were home. They really were home.

“Alright guys, land in your colour-coded spot.” Shiro said, though there was a hint of giddiness to his voice. 

Lance didn’t say a word as he landed Red and then bolted out of the seat. He grabbed Kaltenecker and stepped out of his lion. He saw some people that were to be expected, Sam Holt, a couple FBI dudes, some kinda recognizable politician. (They honestly looked the same, white and crusty) But Lance took notice of someone in the group, and that someone looked surprised to see him too.

“Iverson.”


	4. My Accomplishments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Uh, I’m the author, Gabi, and I just wanted to say thank you all so much for reading and for being so kind in your comments. It’s really means a lot. I really hope I can deliver a good season 7. I’m always watching for headcanons so if you have any, I’d love to see them and maybe they’ll be in the story!

Iverson looked Lance over and he could feel a shiver go down his back as he did. He felt his heart seize up out of fear. He was scared. Why was he scared? Iverson was just some asshole teacher who got off on watching children’s hopes and dreams being crushed. And yet, Lance could feel his heart pound in his head. He was scared, and he knew that Iverson knew that. It was like seeing a childhood bully.

He felt something furry wrap around his ankles, and the soft nuzzle of Kaltenecker’s nose pressing against his arm. Azul was sitting around his legs, seemingly glaring along with Kaltenecker, as if daring Iverson to say a word. Lance felt a smile stretch over his face. Animals are awesome.

Sam Holt stepped up, hugging Matt and Pidge breathlessly, “It’s so good to see you two again.” He pulled away and smiled, “Alright, so we already know what you need. I’ve caught them up with what is happening. We’ve discussed it and we agreed to help you build a new castle ship.”

One of the FBI dudes spoke up, “However, we have...questions.”

Allura pulled on her diplomatic smile, standing straighter, “Of course, I’m sure you have plenty. Go ahead and ask anything you’d like. Though perhaps we could do it later, we need to find a storage facility to keep the lions. And it must be extremely secure, we cannot risk them being tampered with or stolen in any way.”

Iverson spoke up, “Ahem, the Garrison had some empty facilities, just underground the main building. It can constantly monitored. I’m sure your super weapons will be accommodated for.”

Lance could feel Red growl in his head, protesting that they weren’t just weapons. He coughed and said, “They’re lions. Not weapons. They’re sentient.” He gave Iverson a cold glare, even as his hands had to curl into Azul’s fur to keep them from shaking with anger or fear.

Iverson looked surprised that he even spoke, but coughed and nodded, “Of course. Right. Your...lions will be taken care of. Just pilot them in.” He paused before asking, “Who are the pilots, exactly? We’ve been told that the pilots are the universes guardians essentially. We’d like to know who are the people we owe our lives to.”

Keith suddenly stepped up, both anger and smugness in his eyes, “You’re looking at them. You recognize us, right Iverson? We were your former students. I am Keith, former right hand of Voltron, now head and co-leader.”

Iverson looked nervous as he looked them over, as if he was on trial, “I-I suppose my teachings helped you all.”

“No.” Keith quickly shot down, “You had no relevance at all to our success.”

Lance stifled a laugh at Iverson’s both offended and shocked expression. He was not the only one as Pidge, Hunk and Shiro all did the same. Allura looked confused but didn’t question it as she smiled politely, but there was an undertone of distaste for Iverson.

“We would like to put our lions into the storage facility now, if you would please open it up?” Allura asked, crossing her arms, “Then we can discuss everything.” She looked at Iverson expectantly, “Now, if you please.”

Iverson nodded, quickly walking away with the group. Lance could feel himself slowly being able to breath again. 

Pidge growled lowly, “Oh what I wouldn’t give to punch him. Motherfucking liar.”

Shiro gasped, “Langauge!”

“Oh put a sock in it! You would like to as well!” 

Shiro looked embarrassed as he crossed his arms, “That’s not true...” he bit his lip as Keith gave him a knowing look, “Okay, fine maybe I would give him a...very stern talking to. But that’s it!”

Keith smirked before saying, “If it matters, I punched him in the eye and gave him that eyepatch.” 

Hunk looked amazed, “Oh my god it was you?!”

Keith laughed, “Yup. He never saw it coming.”

“Nor will he ever look out that eye again...” Shiro muttered, which Lance laughed at.

Soon enough, they got their lions into the facility. Lance sighed as he saw Iverson was still with the group. He wished that the bastard would just butt out. He stepped out of his Lion with his small bag of stuff and Kaltenecker, patting Red’s leg, “Thanks girl...you’ll be taken care of, I promise.”

He smiled at the rumble in his mind before following his team into a large conference room. He sat down with his team, the FBI agents looking at Krolia the most closely, likely due to her purple skin. 

Allura smiled kindly and said, “So our requests are fairly simple. We ask that Earth joins the Coalition and you offer help when we require it. Of course, the benefit of joining is Voltron’s protection and contact with aliens as well as our more advanced technology. We also ask that Earth be one of the Coalition’s bases.”

The politician looked nervous, “Won’t that draw more...uh...evil aliens to Earth?”

“No, because your planet is fairly unassuming compared to most others. And if this is a base, then you will be provided with weapons to defend yourselves.”

The politician glanced at the FBI agents, unsure, “Is this a good idea? We could be opening ourselves up to a war that we can’t even fight!”

Allura bit her lip, “We can allow you have time to think about it. For now, let us make base here to build our castle.” She looked over at her team and said, “We request that you keep this information secret. I’m sure they would appreciate visiting their families without having hundreds of people trying to interview them. Once we’ve left, you may expose them to the world as your protectors.”

Sam smiled, “Of course. If that’s all you ask, then I think we can do that.”

Iverson looked at them and said, “Do you plan on staying here in the Garrison or not?”

Lance really didn’t want to. He wanted to go to his parent’s house, where the beach could be seen and he didn’t have to see Iverson’s ugly face.

Allura crosses her arms, “Depends. We’ll be coming and going. Me, my advisor and Romelle will be staying here. We don’t have a place to stay otherwise.” 

Iverson looked excited to suck up to Allura, bowing and blushing, “Of course! We’ll have that prepared for you soon.”

Lance sighed. Iverson wasn’t immune to Allura’s natural charm either. Though it was kinda gross to think about that. Lance sighed as he got up, “Okay okay blah blah, can we go see our families now?”

Sam laughed, “Figured you would say that. Your families are in the room three doors down from here. It’ll be on your left.”

Hunk, Pidge and Matt shot up, running out the door. Lance could feel the urge to do the same in his chest but for some reason, his legs wouldn’t move. He could only stare at the door. Just down the hall. They were down the hall. Home was down the hall.

Keith touched his shoulder, frowning slightly, “Lance? Are you okay?”

Lance grew quiet before whispering truthfully, “I’m scared...I’m absolutely terrified right now. So terrified that I can’t move.”

Keith was quiet before saying, “I’ll go in with you.”

Lance could only nod, there was no where to go but into the fray, “Okay...okay, let’s go.”

He felt Keith’s hand wrap around his, warming then before they opened the door and headed down the hall. The door wasn’t open and there, standing in the middle of the room was his family. He only registered a scream before he fell to the floor.


	5. Lingering Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sees season 7 is coming sooner than expected* oH FUCK.

Lance could feel the tears welling up as he fell to the floor, his mother sobbing into his armour. Smaller hands were gripping his legs while his older siblings were hugging his arms. His grandma was patting his mother’s shoulder and his father was watching him with a playful smile. He felt his chest grow lighter.

“Hi guys...” he said shakily as the tears escape his eyes and start falling down his face, “I’m home.”

He was vaguely aware of Keith’s presence and knowing that somehow made him feel more secure. Safer. But he didn’t really have much time to think as his mom talked in fast Spanish. Lance needed to take a second to process what she said. It’s been so long since he’s heard Spanish and hearing it made his heart swell.

Lance felt a hand touch his shoulder and he looked up, seeing his dad smile down at him with tears in his eyes, “We thought we lost you my boy....”  
Lance pulled away from his mom and shook his head, “N-Nope! It takes a lot more than being launched into space to get rid of me.”

He couldn’t really tell how long they’ve been hugging and crying, but eventually, they all straightened themselves up. He smiled as Veronica rested her hand on Lance’s shoulder, “So my little baby brother is a big galaxy defender?”

“Actually I’m a multiple universes defender but close enough.”

Lance suddenly took notice of the nervous expression his mom and Dad had, and he could feel a drop in the atmosphere. His dad crossed his arms and asked, “Son, are you...going to have to go back out there again?”

Lance was vaguely aware of the sudden quiet that the question caused. He gulped and replied, “W-Well, I mean yeah, I’m going to have to! I’m a Paladin of Voltron, I can’t just quit.”

His mom frowned, “Lance, honey, can’t someone else take your place? I don’t want to lose you again, and who knows if you’ll come back! It was a miracle that you did this time!”

A weight dropped in Lance’s chest as he replied, “Mom, this is important! I need to-“ then he stopped, glancing over at Shiro, Keith and Allura, who were all talking to each other. He frowned. Technically, he could just quit and there would be someone to fill his role. He could just-

Keith looked up and frowned, mouthing ‘are you okay?’. Lance panicked as he nodded, looking away hurriedly. Fuck. Well, that was awkward as shit. He glanced back at his family, who were all now staring a him. He really didn’t have an answer and he wanted to just move on from this. He gulped and turned back to Keith, “Uh, hey dude! Do you guys have anywhere to stay?”

Keith frowned and shook his head, “Uh, not really? We just planned on going back to the shack and staying there.” 

Shiro nodded, “Yeah. I was planning just staying here.” 

Lance grinned nervously, “Well why don’t you come stay with us? It’d be fun. We can go back to Cuba and uh, we can go on the lions so it’s faster. I know a place where they can be hidden.”

Shiro glanced at Lance’s Mom, “Would that be okay with you?” 

Lance’s Mom gulped and nodded, “Of course. It’d be great to have you.”

As the topic moved away from him, Lance could feel his heart slow down finally. He started heading back to the docking bay, biting his lip. He could stay if he wanted to. Maybe he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long and sorry it’s not really as interesting. This is kinda a transition chapter and I wasn’t as motivated to write this one.


End file.
